


Partners

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Flinthamilton Stories/Stuff [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Questioning, Questions, mentioned Miranda Barlow, mentioned Peter Ashe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: When Thomas touches James in front of Peter, James has some difficulty dealing with it.********“You shouldn’t have done that,” James says as soon as they enter Thomas’ room, closing the door behind them.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in this fandom but it's the first time I've attempted to write a dialogue between James and Thomas, so yeah, I've tried my best but I was pretty terrified of fucking it up and that's why I hadn't done it before.
> 
> Of course, this is how I think that it could have happened, but obviously each person must have their own theory.
> 
> When I write I'm afraid of making things corny because I'm not a fan of that, so I've tried to avoid it as much as possible but I wonder what people will think, so please let me know when you have a second.
> 
> Writing this ficlet was pretty hard because I think that the voices of this ship are very difficult (especially if English is not your first language), but it was fun to give it a try and I hope somebody will like it. Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, and Malezita, who truly helped to improve it with their opinion.
> 
> Cross posted on [Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169325520293/partners-by-ontheground2012-james-mcgrawthomas).

“You shouldn’t have done that,” James says as soon as they enter Thomas’ room, closing the door behind them. Thomas knows each and every one of James’s tones by now and that’s certainly not his most neutral one, and as soon as he turns around and looks at him, his suspicions are confirmed.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that.” Thomas frowns, getting rid of his Jacket and leaving in it in one of the chairs by the window. “What did I do exactly to put you in this state?”

“You really don’t know.” James frowns, waving his right arm.

Thomas shrugs. “I…” He runs a hand through his hair and it’s obvious he’s trying to remember without much luck. “I don’t. So, tell me.”

“You put your hand on my shoulder. Right in front of him. Why would you do such a thing?”

“And why shouldn’t I? This is my home and he is a friend. A good friend. We’ve known each other for a long time. He knows me pretty well as you can imagine.” Thomas takes two steps towards James. “Besides, we were talking. I must admit I didn’t think about it.”

“You mean… Have you told him about us?”

“Not in so many words, no. Our conversations, as you’ve seen, have been merely focused on Nassau and everything we mean to accomplish there.”

“So, you’re saying he doesn’t know?”

Thomas snorts and smiles. “No.” Thomas shakes his head. “I think we would be wrong to presume that. He’s one of the smartest men I know. If he knows me half as well as I think he does, I’m pretty sure he’s figured it out, which is why I don’t see any reason why I can’t touch you, if that’s what I feel like doing.” Thomas takes a step closer, until he can rest both hands on James’ shoulders and he can look at him in the eye. “Be honest. Are you upset because of my action?”

“I’m…” James licks his lips and shakes his head. “I don’t know.” James closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“Perhaps, yes. I suppose I am.” James says looking at Thomas. “I don’t think it was a wise move.”

Thomas licks his lips and removes his hands from his shoulders, turning around. “It’s not as if I kissed you in front of him, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, I know. Still… He’s not _my_ friend, he’s yours. What happens… you know, what happens if he tells anyone? Have you even thought about it? Wouldn’t that be worse than any of the whispers you’ve had to deal with before? Not to mention that it could most effectively ruin my career, everything I have. I can’t risk it, Thomas. I just can’t.”

“James…” Thomas sighs and finds James’s gaze again. “I understand your concern, but I think you’re overreacting. Firstly, I _know_ him. He’s not going to tell anyone, and I promise you, your career is not under any risk here. And secondly, your job as a lieutenant is not everything you have.” Thomas cups James’s face with his hands and James’ automatically finds Thomas’ waist. “You have _me_. And Miranda… but let’s focus on _me_ here.”

Thomas smirks. “You mean everything to me. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning and the last one when I close my eyes at night. You’re my partner, you know that, right? So, yes, I understand your motives. But if Peter knows, I’m happy he does. You’re not something I wish to hide from the world--”

“Thomas.” James interrupts him, pulling away. “You think I don’t know that?”

“It’s hard to know what you think about me sometimes.” Thomas admits. “And the truth is that there are many things you don’t know about me.”

“I think I know plenty about you. Enough to know you’re true about your feelings. Enough to know I should have known better than to say those things to you.”

Thomas snorts. “James, please never do that. Never doubt yourself. At least not with me. You were right to tell me how you feel. Secrets and mistrust are the last things I wish to have between us. Besides, don’t you know that my most favorite thing about you, is how you always speak your mind?”

“Is that so? Here, I thought there were other things about me which you found more appealing than that?”

Thomas licks his lips and cups James’s cheek with his right hand. “I won’t deny that I love your eyes or any other part of you for that matter, but they’re not what made me fall in love with you. It is your brain what sets you apart from everybody else I’ve ever met.”

“Really? You love my brain?” James tries not to smile but fails miserably.

Thomas rests his forehead against James’ and leaves his hand around his neck, squeezing lightly. “You have no idea how much, lieutenant.”

Thomas tugs the collar of James’ jacket with his left hand as he kisses him, and James pulls him closer so that their hips are pressed together.

They hold each other tightly, mouths open and tongues exploring each other. James stumbles back against the door, groaning softly, under Thomas’s amused gaze.

“You’re not leaving tonight, are you?”

James snorts and smiles. “How could I refuse since you asked so kindly?” James asks, raising his eyebrows.

Thomas smirks, caressing James’ cheek with his thumb. “Dear James, will you please stay the night?”

James chuckles. “That is more like it, my lord.” James licks his lips and runs his right hand along Thomas’ arm until it rests on his shoulder.

“I am not going anywhere.” James says, shaking his head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr in case you want to tell me anything over there.


End file.
